Erica Edwards
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Juan Antonio Edwards (padre) Queta Leonel (madre) Raúl Leonel de Cervantes (abuelo) Magdalena Ruvalcaba (abuela) Magdalena Leonel (tía) Arturo Mercado Jr. (primo) Arturo Mercado (tío) Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (novio) |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|230px|right|Pequeña Entrevista a Erica Edwards thumb|230px|Tigresa "Kung Fu Panda" thumb|230px|Vanessa "Phineas y Ferb" Erica Edwards Leonel de Cervantes es una actriz de doblaje y locutora mexicana actualmente conocida por dar la voz a Gabrielle Solis en Esposas Desesperadas, la agente Kitty Katswell en Tuff Puppy Agente secreto, a Doña Florinda y la Popis en El Chavo, la serie animada y la colombiana Sofía Vergara. Es también reconocida por sus papeles como Hayley Smith en American Dad! y La noche del huracán, Vannessa Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb y en Kung Fu Panda por darle voz a la maestra Tigresa. Es hija de los también actores de doblaje Juan Antonio Edwards y Queta Leonel de Cervantes, nieta de dos pilares del doblaje Raúl Leonel de Cervantes y Magdalena Ruvalcaba, sobrina de la actriz de doblaje Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes y prima de Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes. Su trayectoria en el doblaje comenzó en 1994, a la edad de 16 años. Es la voz actual de Discovery Travel & Living. Filmografía Películas Helena Bonham Carter * Red Harrington en El llanero solitario (trailer) * Madame Tenadier en Los miserables (2012) * Reina Elizabeth en El discurso del rey (2010) * Reina Roja en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) Natalia Tena *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010 / 2011) *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) Sofía Vergara *Odile en Los Pitufos (2011) *Loridonna en Grilled (2006) *Sofi en Cuatro hermanos (2004) Kelly Preston *Kim en La última canción (2010) *Vicky Greer en Old Dogs (2009) *Josie Stronghold / Jetstream en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) [[Adrienne Bailon|'Adrienne Bailon']] *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls (2003) Sandra Bullock *Agente Sarah Ashburn en Armadas y peligrosas (2013) *Mary Horowitz en Alocada obsesión (2009) *Jean Cabot en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) Michelle Rodriguez *Letty en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Letty en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) Olga Kurylenko *Julia en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) *Camille Montes en 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) Chelsea Handler *Trish en ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) *Sra. Beck en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) Kate Beckinsale *Selene en Inframundo: El despertar (2012) *Donna Newman en Click (2006) Penélope Cruz *Angelica en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Juárez, la cobaya en Fuerza-G (2009/Trailers) Rachael Harris *Susan Heffley en El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) *Melissa en ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) Blake Lively *Krista Coughlin en Atracción peligrosa (2010) *Bridget Vreeland en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) Lynn Collins *Kayla Silverfox en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Rubia suicida en Número 23: La revelación (2007) Eva Longoria *Kate en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) *Consuela Cantrow en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) [[Maggie Gyllenhaal|'Maggie Gyllenhaal']] *Rachel Dawes en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Allison Jimeno en Las torres gemelas (2006) Katie Holmes *Jackie Truman en Locas por el dinero (2008) *Rachel Dawes en Batman inicia (2005) Alexa Davalos *Lilka Ticktin en Resistencia (2008) *Teddy Sampson en Pancho Villa como él mismo (2003) Evan Rachel Wood *Lucy Carrigan en A través del universo (2007) *Natalie Finch en Recortes de mi vida (2006) Radha Mitchell *Kate Ryan en Terror bajo el agua (2007) *Rose Da Silva en Terror en Silent Hill (2006) Anna Friel *Roz Harmison en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2007) *Roz Harmison en ¡Gol! (2005) Mandy Moore *Milly Wilder en ¡Porque yo lo digo! (2007) *Sandy (voz) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) Diane Kruger ' *Abigail Chase en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Abigail Chase en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) 'Naomi Watts *Kitty Fane en Al otro lado del mundo (segunda versión / 2006) *Rachel Keller en La llamada 2 (2005) Jessica Biel *Duquesa Sophie von Teschen en El Ilusionista (2006) *Ellen en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) Jaime King *Goldie/Wendy en La ciudad del pecado (Sin City) (2005) *Alexandria en Dos por el dinero (2005) Emily Mortimer ' *Karin - Lars and the Real Girl (2007) *Katherine - Amores perdidos (2000) 'Maria Bello ''' *Sally Wilcox - Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Edie Stall - Una historia violenta (2005) '''Otros *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) *Muriel (Famke Janssen) en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2012) *Alice Simmons (Marisa Tomei) en S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) *Bella Flores (Salma Hayek) en El maestro luchador (2012) *Amber Lamps (Joyful Drake) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Pitufina (Katy Perry) en Los Pitufos (Trailer/2011) *Medusa (Uma Thurman) en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) *Ally Craig (Emilie de Ravin) en Recúerdame (2010) *Zoe (Jennifer Lopez) en Plan B (2010) *Gabriela (Ana de la Reguera) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Debbie (Jessica St. Clair) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Morgan Alexander (Paula Patton) en Just Wright (2010) *Janine Gunders (Jennifer Connelly) en A él no le gustastanto (2009) *Samantha Lane (Krista Allen ) en Destino Final 4 (2009) *Amy Anderson (Jayma Mays) en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Jessie (Eve Mauro) en The Steam Experiment (2009) *Arcee / Chromia (Grey DeLisle) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Alexandra Rover (Jodie Foster) en La isla de Nim (2008) *Jane (Cynthia Watros) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Desiree Cartier (Taylor Cole) - El día de los inocentes (2008) *Queenie (Taraji P. Henson) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) original / Redoblaje *Helen Grace (Mary-Louise Parker) en Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Lucy/Pordiosera Loca - (Laura Michelle Kelly) en Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) *Amber (Amanda Foreman) en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) (2007) *Pam (Rose McGowan) en A prueba de muerte (2007) (Redoblaje) *Angie Gennaro (Michelle Monaghan) en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Voces diversas en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Brandy (Vanetta Smith) en Escritores de la libertad (2007) *Arya (Sienna Guillory) en Eragon (2006) *Emily Thomas (Melissa Sagemiller) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) *Sofia Kowalski (Amanda Peet) en El ex (2006) *Lois Lane (Kate Bosworth) en Superman regresa (2006) *Whittier Smith (Anne Judson-Yager) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2006) *Angela Henson (Abigail Spencer) en Los ojos de Angela (2006) *Monique (Alex Breckenridge) en Una chica en apuros (2006) *Angelika (Lena Headey) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) (Versión DVD) *Tiffany (Alison Lohman) en Golpe de suerte (2005) *Kat Ellis (Debra Messing) en Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) *Barbara Weston (Kate Walsh) en Gritando y Pataleando (2005) *Reportera en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) *Jordan 2 Delta/Sarah Jordan (Scarlett Johansson) en La isla (2005) *Caroline Ellis (Kate Hudson) en La llave maestra (2005) *Jenny Tate (Mýa) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Evangeline (Kelly Macdonald) en La nana mágica (2005) *Claire Fletcher (Lauren Graham) en Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) *Josie Stronghold (Kelly Preston) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) *Kathy Lutz (Melissa George ) en Terror en Amityville (2005) *Ellen (Jessica Biel) en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) *Katey Miller (Romola Garai) en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) *Kara Thrace 'Starbuck' ( Katee Sackhoff ) - Battlestar Galactica (2004) *Stevie (Jennifer Jason Leigh) en El maquinista (2004) *Gabby Castellani (Sara Rue) en Ahora sí es amor (2003) *Jessie (Estella Warren) en Canguro Jack (2003) *Annie (Denise Faye) en Chicago (2002) *Regina (Anna Paquin) en Darkness (2002) *Alexandra "Alex" Jensen (Izabella Scorupco) en El reinado del fuego (2002) *Srita. Dawson (Amanda Plummer) en Los detectives (2002) *Claire Manning (Jaime Pressly) en Tiempo límite (Ticker) (2001) *Paige Prescott (Denise Richards) en Valentine: Día de venganza (2001) *Ellen Rach (Neve Campbell) en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) *Juana de Arco (Leelee Sobieski) en Juana de Arco (TV) (1999) *Sugar (Jenny McCarthy) en Diamantes (1999) *Leslie Reynolds (Tara Boger) en Cuerpo perfecto (1997) *Dr. Lee Cullen (Vanessa Williams) en El protector (1996) (Redoblaje) *Theresa Burnett (Theresa Randle) en Bad Boys (1995) (Redoblaje) *Kirina (Joan Chen) en Acosado (1995) *Jane (Michelle Beaudoin) en Quiero tener un hijo (1995) *Dana Tasker (Eliza Dushku) en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) (Doblaje original) *Sarah Fielding (Gloria Reuben) en Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) *Sharon Dulaney (Julianne Moore) en El cuerpo del delito (1993) *Voces adicionales en Supercop (1992) *Elvira Hancock (Michelle Pfeiffer) en Cara Cortada (1983) (Redoblaje - 3ra versión) Películas Animadas Laura Bailey *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Directora Buena Sangre Angelina Jolie *Kung Fu Panda - Maestra Tigresa *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestra Tigresa Otros *Operación escape - Gabby Babblebrock (Sofía Vergara) *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Abbey Bominable (Erin Fitzgerald) *Cars 2 - Holly Shiftwell (Emily Mortimer) (trailer 2 y 3) *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Mujer en multitud/Sra. Wiggins (trailer) *Jorge, el curioso - Maggie *Monstruos vs. Aliens - Katie *Parasite Dolls - Chieko *Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Nokama *Bionicle: Red de sombras - Nokama *El Gran Milagro - Mónica Cortos Animados Angelina Jolie *Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno - Maestra Tigresa *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Maestra Tigresa Anime *entrevistadora imura en espiritu de lucha *Kuukaku Shiba en Bleach *Rem en Death Note *Kin Tsuchi en Naruto *Oficial Jenny (temp. 7)/ Cheryl, Jessie (Un Cap Cuarta Temp.) y Matori (1era voz en temp 13) en Pokémon *Capitana Alvida en One Piece *Kikuko Inoue en Love Hina Series Animadas * Airachnid en Transformers: Prime * Aayla Secura y Nala Se en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Hayley Smith en American Dad! * Connie D'Amico (desde 4ta temporada) / Voces adicionales en Padre de familia *Creepie Creecher en Creepie *Kitty Katswell en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto *Maestra Tigresa en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb *Rayna Cartfly en Maggie, una mosca con onda *Doña Florinda y La Popis en El Chavo, la serie animada *Iolande en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Cyra Cornelia en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú *Reina en Jelly Jamm *Lyl en El principito (serie animada) *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson Series de TV [[Adrienne Bailon|'Adrienne Bailon']] *Alana en Es tan Raven *Ella misma en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Ella misma en Studio DC: Almost Live *Ella misma en ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *Ella misma en los Disney Channel Games Lily Rabe *American Horror Story - Nora Montgomery *American Horror Story: Asylum - Hermana Mary Eunice McKee Otros *Claire Underwood (Robin Wright) en House of Cards (2013-presente) *Nikita en Nikita (2010) (2010-presente) *Lori (Denise Richards ) en Anger Management (2012) *Serena van der Woodsen (Blake Lively) en Chica indiscreta (2007-presente) *Gabrielle Solís (Eva Longoria) en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) *Trudy, Kira y Caitlin Rogers en Melrose Place (2009) *Bela Talbot (Lauren Cohan) en Sobrenatural (2007-2008) *Dra. Foster en Miénteme *Sarah Corvus (Katee Sackhoff) en La Mujer Biónica (2007) *Claire Littleton en Lost (2005-2008) *Katina (Haylie Duff) en Es tan Raven (2004) (Temp 2 Cap 15) *Elle Greenaway en Mentes criminales *Brenda Walsh en 90210 *Maddie Putney en Better with You *Anne Soon en Sexo en la ciudad *Alexandra Cabot (Stephanie March) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Amelia Chase (Diane Neal) (Temp 3, Cap 10) / Cassie Germaine (Emily Deschanel) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 3, Cap 17) (2002) *Laurel Andrews (Christy Pusz) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 10) *Pam Galliano (Sprague Grayden) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 21) *Luisa Lane (Erica Durance) en Smallville (2009-2011) *Ziva David en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Raquel en Gilmore Girls *Tía Megan/Genio/Maestra del arte en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jude Harrison en Instant Star (Doblaje mexicano) *Tyra Banks en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel) - Glee (2010-presente) *Nikita en Nikita *Kim Kasswell (Kate Levering) en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-2011) * Amanda Cameron (Laura Bertram) en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (capítulo 1.3) (1992) * A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael (Angie Harmon) en La ley y el orden (1998-2001) *Madamme Makee en Victorious * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York Documentales *Anne Strauss en Hard times: Lost on Long Island Dramas coreanos *Young Mi-Huh - Todo sobre Eva *Yuri Han - Escalera al cielo *Choi/Yun Shin Ae - Otoño en mi corazòn Telenovelas Brasileñas Paula Burlamaqui *Teresa en El profeta *Stella en La favorita *Sofía en Cuna de Gato Bárbara Paz *Renata Ferreira en Vivir la vida *Virgínia Lolatto en Dinosaurios y Robots Daniela Escobar *Daguilene / Pamela en CuChiCheos *Suzana en La vida sigue Otros *Simone (Christine Fernandes) en Páginas de la vida *Sofia Ivanitch (Juliana Baroni) en Dance Dance Dance *Adelaide (Débora Olivieri) en Dos caras *Alcira en Cobras y Lagartos *Miriam (Elaine Mickely) en Belleza pura (2008) *Gaby (Ana Furtado) en India, una historia de amor *Amanda Mello Assunção (Carolina Ferraz) en El astro Videojuegos *Cortana en Halo 3 *Cortana en Halo: Reach *Cortana en Forza Motorsport 4 *Cortana en Halo 4 *Galadriel en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos *Diana en League of Legends Comerciales Eva Longoria *Ella Misma en Star Secrets de L'Oréal Paris *Ella Misma en Holanda's Magnum Devotion Ice Cream Espectáculos *Grabación de voz de Doña Florinda y La Popis para "El Chavo Animado: Show en Vivo" Curiosidades *Su voz se confunde a veces con la de Rosalba Sotelo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos